<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needs Must by trubiubi10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075449">Needs Must</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trubiubi10/pseuds/trubiubi10'>trubiubi10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trubiubi10/pseuds/trubiubi10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 5 Spoilers!</p><p>Short drabble from Dan's POV. How did he convince himself to go through with it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needs Must</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had the Devil in his sights. The blood pounded in his ears as he aimed the gun center mass just as he had been trained all those years ago. But shooting someone with whom he had walked a long hard road, despite their disagreements, was an event for which the police academy could never prepare him. His hands shook as he stared the Devil down, the smile slowly slipping from the other man’s face.</p><p>A reprehensible stench rose from within him reminiscent of the dread and guilt he kept having to push down inside. This man was the Devil. Bringer of the apocalypse, torturer of souls, father of lies and master of deceit. His chest burned from the harsh stridor of his breaths forcing itself past his vocal cords threatening to close little by little, depriving him not only of oxygen but his ability to discern right from wrong. This was just… wasn’t it?</p><p>As his target walked closer, he could smell the slight musk the figure wore. Like any man. The smell was a sweet relief after digging through goat shit last week, but now, the little reminder was removing the first brick of a slowly decaying wall, allowing the dam of memories to burst forth. This was his bath house and art show sidekick. The one who could wheedle his way into or out of anything for his, and Chloe’s, sake. Trixie’s role model, not that he liked it. His bracelet bro. There is no way he could end anyone’s life, let alone the Devil’s. Michael couldn’t know the whole truth. But - </p><p>“Dan? What are you doing?”</p><p>Chloe. The mother of his daughter stood off to the side, her voice trembling. His arms lowered before his brain could catch up with his own motor movements, but soon enough, reality kicked in. Glowing eyes and red skin pierced his thoughts and invaded his dreams just as the man himself ingratiated himself into his life. Trixie. Chloe. They were his to protect, no matter how broken of a family they were. Gritting his teeth, he re-centered his sights on the Devil. That pretty face with those brown eyes was so deceiving, hiding the most evil and manipulative secret this world had ever known. Lies. All of it.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I have to.”</p><p>He pulled the trigger.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>